Arigatou, Sayounara
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: -Tolong jangan ada air mata ataupun lagu sedih yang terdengar, Temani aku dengan senyumanmu hingga akhir-


-Tolong jangan air mata ataupun lagu sedih yang terdengar, Temani aku dengan senyumanmu hingga akhir-

Yo minna, Hajimemashite, saya Newbie disini, mau dipanggil apa terserah. Ini Fanfic Pertama saya disini, ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagunya Kagamine Rin Proof of Life sama Kagamine Len Soundless Voice. Ok daripada lama-lama langsung aja..

Happy Read

Tittle : Arigatou, Sayounara

Genre : Hurt/Tragedy/Drama

Warning : Dead of Chara, OOC, Typo, EYD tak berlaku, Gaje, Alur kaga jelas, DLL

Declaimer : Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha corp + Crypton Future Media, Cerita Gaje-nya milik saya

Normal P.O.V

Disebuah rumah yang terpencil di dekat hutan tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap salju yang turun di luar jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu sambil membawa 2 buah gelas berisi coklat panas.

Kedua anak tersebut sangat mirip, mempunyai rambut honey-blonde dan mata shapire yang indah. Ya, mereka adalah si kembar gadis benama Rin, mempunyai rambut sebahu dengan sebuah pita besar di atas kepalanya dan jepit rambut berwarna putih di poninya, Sedangkan si anak laki-laki adalah Len, rambutnya yang cukup panjang diikat ponytail kebelakang sehingga menyisakan poni yang agak berantakan di bagian depan.

"Kubawakan Coklat panas Rin" Kata Len

"Terimakasih Len" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Len

"Sudah agak baikan, Beberapa hari ini aku merasa sehat" Jawab Rin

_Tapi ini sudah 2 bulan lebih_ Batin Len

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Kata Len

"Nee, Len?" Panggil Rin

"Ada apa?" Jawab Len

"Bisakah kau memainkan Lagu untukku?" Pinta Rin

"Tentu saja, Kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Len

"Terserah kamu saja" Jawab Rin

"Baiklah" Kata Len sambil tersenyum

Len langsung berjalan menuju piano yang ada di kamar itu, dan mulai memainkan sebuah keseharian Len, Menjaga saudara kembarnya -Rin- yang sudah menderia karena penyakitnya selama2 bulan ini. Tubuh Rin semakin melemah tiap harinya, tapi dia selalu mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja" setiap ditanya tentang keadaannya, Len tau itu adalah kebohongan, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum di depan Rin.

PRANGG!

Len yang mendegar suara seperti gelas pecah itu langsng menoleh kearah Rin, Benar saja di samping ranjang Rin terdapat pecahan raut muka Rin cukup terkejut.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rin?" Tanya Len dengan nada panik

"Uhm, aku tak apa-apa, aku tadi berusaha untuk meraih gelasnya, tapi tak sampai, akhirnya malah terjatuh, maafkan aku" Kata Rin

"Yang penting kamu tak apa-apa" Kata Len,Ia melihat kearah Rin, terlihat tangan Rin yang gemetaran

_Apakah dia begitu terkejutnya sampai-sampai dia gemetaran begitu? Tunggu, Meraih gelas? Bukannya daritadi dia memegang gelasnya? _Pikir Len

"Len?" Panggil Rin

"Ah, iya maaf,aku bereskan dulu" Kata Len sambil memunguti pecahan gelas yang ada dilantai lalu langsung pergi keluar

Blamm

Dari dapur terdengar suara tangisan yang lirih, Laki-laki itu -Len- sedang bersandar di dinding,menutup mukanya dan berusaha untuk menahan , memang sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau sayangi sedang menderita, tapi kamu tak boleh terlihat sedih di depannya

"Kenapa kau bohong Rin?" Bisik Len

"Apakah kau sudah mencapai batasmu?" Lanjutnya

"TIDAK! Aku tak boleh berfikir seperti itu! Ini pasti hanya perasaaku yang berlebihan saja" Katanya lagi. Diapun menghapus air matanya, membasuh mukanya, dan kembali ke kamar Rin.

Rin's P.O.V

"Uhuk, uhuk," untuk kesekian kalinya aku terbatuk.

Sudah dua bulan ini aku menderita penyakit ini. Tak ada yang tau apa penyakitku dan apa obatnya. Aku mulai menyerah pada Dokter dan bertahan hanya dengan keinginanku untuk terus dengan Len. Hanya aku dan Len yang ada dirumah yang kecil ini, Orangtua kami sudah meninggal sejak lama hingga membuat kami harus tinggal sendiri di tepi hutan ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Len yang mulai mendekat, segera kurapikan diriku dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Rin, aku masuk" Katanya

"Masuk saja" Kataku. Diapun membuka pintu kamarku dan mulai melangkah masuk lalu segera duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku

"Kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Len

"Tidak, tapi aku mau kau memainkan musik lagi untukku" Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah, lagu apa" Tanyanya lagi

"Terserah padamu asalkan itu lagu bahagia" Jawabku

Len segera bangkit dan menggeser kursinya kearah piano yang ada di sudut beberapa saat, sebuah nada mulai terdengar dan nada-nada itu mulai membentuk sebuah musik yang indah.

_Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni  
Kimarikitta reiauto wo keshita  
Futo kuchizusanda fureezu wo tsukamaete  
Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no_

Mulailah terdengar lagu yang berjudul _tell your world. _Sebuah lagu yang begitu indah dan suara Len yang lembut membuatku terbuai dan tak terasa akupun mulai tertidur. Untuk sesaat aku terbangun karena aku merasa seseorang menyelimutiku, Pasti Len,entahlah aku terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mataku.

-Keesokannya-

"Hei Rin, bangun" Kata Len membangunkanku

"Ehmmm" Jawabku dengan malas

"Hei Putri tidur, bangun, ini sudah siang" kata Len lagi

"Iya, iya" Jawabku kemudian

"Ini, kubawakan sarapan" Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan

"Len, mataku bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya dan kau sudah memberiku makanan?" Kataku sambil agak merengut

"Ah, maaf. Ini, cuci mukamu dulu" Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebaskom air dan sebuah handuk

"Terimakasih" Kataku

"Sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong tumben bangunmu siang sekali?" Kata Len

"Entahlah, aku hanya saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk" Jawabku

"Begitu" Katanya sambil mengambil kembali baskom dan handuknya

"Baiklah, sarapan hari ini apa?" Tanyaku

"Ini" Katanya sambil menyodorkan nampannya, aku agak kecewa

"Bubur lagi?" Kataku dengan nada kecewa

"Memangnya kamu mau apa?" Tanya Len

"Pokoknya selain bubur" Jawabku agak manja

"Nanti aku buatkan, untuk sarapan ini saja dulu. Ya?" Bujuknya

"Uhmm, baiklah" Kataku kemudian

"..."

"Hei, Len" Panggilku

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Suapi aku" Kataku manja

"Eh?" Katanya

"Suapi aku atau aku gak mau sarapan" Ancamku

"Ba-baiklah" Katanya kemudian, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Aaaa" Kataku sambil membuka mulutku

"I-ini, Aaaa" Katanya sambil tersipu. Aaaah, andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu dan menikmati pemandangan ini

Setelah agak siang, seperti biasa aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk duduk di kasurku dan melihat ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Len, Ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi Len tidak pernah mengijinkannya. Tak lama kemudian Len mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Rin, aku masuk" Katanya

"Masuk saja, Len" Balasku

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Len

"Seperti biasa" Jawabku

"Hmm, Baguslah" Katanya

Kamipun berbincang-bincang. Membicarakan tentang apa saja. Setelah beberapa saat aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan keinginanku -Yang Pasti Len tolak- Pada Len.

"Nee, Len?" Panggilku agak takut

"Ya?" Jawabnya

"Ma-maukah kau mengajakku bermain diluar?" Tanyaku kemudian. Aku memejamkan mataku karena takut bagaimana reaksi Len

"Tidak Boleh!" Jawabnya atau lebih tepatnya Dia membentakku. _Sudah kuduga. _Batinku

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kataku, berusaha untuk membuat Len menyetujui permintaanku

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh" Katanya tak mau kalah

"Huh, Aku benci kamu Len" Kataku kemudian. Len tampak terkejut

"Ri-Rin?" Panggilnya yang tampaknya mulai luluh

"Hmmm" Jawabku malas

"Hah, Baiklah, tapi jika keadaanmu sudah lebih baik lagi" Katanya kemudian

"Hehehe, terimakasih, Len baik deh" Kataku

"Katanya tadi benci aku" Katanya menggodaku

"Eh? Emangnya aku tadi bilang begitu ya?"Kataku. Dan kamipun tertawa

Normal P.O.V

Sejak semalam gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Penyakit yang dideritanya seakan tak memperbolehkannya untuk tidur.

"Uhuk, uhuk" Suara batuk yang tertahan kembali terdengar dari mulut gadis itu

"Huft, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi" Kata gadis itu -Rin- dengan suara yang lemah

"Mungkin sudah hampir saatnya" Lanjut rin sambil melihat telapak tanganya, terlihat noda darah mengotori tanganya

"Len tolong kabulkan permintaan terakhirku, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi" Katanya lagi

Rinpun mengambil sebuah bolpoint dan secarik kertas, lalu menulis sesuatu dengan wajah tersenyum tapi terlihat air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

-Paginya-

"Hei Len, Bangun" Kata Rin sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len yang masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya

"Iya, aku segera ke sana" Guman Len yang tampaknya masih bermimpi

"Nee, Len cepat bangun dan buatkan sarapan" Rengek Rin

"Iya, duluan saja" Guman Len lagi

"Apanya yang duluan, aku tak bisa sarapan kalau kamu tak membuatkannya, BakaShota!" Teriak Rin kemudian

"Apa, Aku bukan Shota" Teriak Len - tampaknya tak sadar- yang tiba-tiba bangun

"..." Rin hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget

"Oh? O hayou Rin" Sapa Len yang masih belum sadar dengan sebuah "Kejanggalan"

"O-Ohayou Len" Jawab Rin yang masih kaget

"Eh, Rin? A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Kata Len yang mulai menyadari kejanggalan itu

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang selalu membangunkanmu kan?" Kata Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Eh?" Kata Len Heran

"Sudahlah, mungkin kamu hanya bermimpi. Ayo buat sarapan" Ajak Rin kemudian

"Eh, I-iya" Jawab Len dengan raut muka yang masih terlihat bingung

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Len segera menyusul Rin ke dapur. Bahkan saat memasak Len masih memandangi Rin dengan tatapan heran. Rin yang merasa diperhatikanpun langsung menegurnya.

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin

"Ah? Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Len gugup

"Benarkah? Daritadi kamu menatapku terus" Kata Rin

"Tidak ada apa-apa kog" Jawab Len

"Ow, ya sudah" Kata rin

"A-ano, Rin.." Panggil Len

"Ya?" Jawab Rin sambil tetap serius dengan wortel yang sedang dia kupas

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?" Tanya Len. Rin langsung menoleh kearah Len dengan cepat

"Tubuhku?" Kata Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Iya, Tubuhmu" Tegas Len

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja seperti biasanya" Jawab Rin

"Be-begitu ya" Kata Len lalu kembali serius dengan sayuran di depannya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rin

"Gak ada apa-apa kog, hahaha" Jawab Len

"..." Rin tak menjawab

"Mungkinkah hanya mimpi saja?" Guman Len

"Apanya?" Tanya Rin

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Len

"Hari ini kamu aneh sekali Len" Kata Rin

"Be-benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, aku masih seperti biasa kog" Jawab Len

"Ohhh" Kata Rin, Terlihat raut muka yang muram di Wajahnya.

"Hey Len ayo kita keluar, aku bosan dirumah terus" Ajak Rin

"Eh? Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" Kata Len dengan nada kaget

"Uhh, Len, daritadi ngomongin tubuhku terus" Kata Rin

"Ha,habisnya..." Jawab Len dengan wajah memerah

"Apakah tubuhku sebegitu menariknya? Len-kun..?" Goda Rin

"A-Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah hentikan" Kata Len sambil membuang muka, Wjahnya terlihat sangat merah

"Hahaha, Iya iya, Sekarang ayo keluar" Ajak Rin lagi

"Ta-tapi.." Kata Len

"Aaahh, Ayolah Leeen" Rajuk Rin

"Baiklah, Ganti baju dulu sana" Suruh Len kemudian

"Okeee,," Kata Rin senang

Rin's P.O.V

Beberapa saat kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku dengan menggunakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan garis hitam dan sebuah syal berwarna hijau terlilit di leherku. Len terlihat menunggu di sofa ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang sama, wajar saja, aku dan dia adalah saudara kembar.

"Ayo, Len" Kataku

"Ayo" Jawab Len sambil tersenyum namun di wajahnya tampak sebuah kekhawatiran

"Akhirnya" Gumanku

"Eh? Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len heran

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat" Kataku

"Iya, iya" Kata Len. Len membuka pintu, dan kami berdua segera keluar. Setelah sampai diluar aku segera berlarian seperti anak kecil

"Waaahhh" Kataku

"Hey, hati-hati Rin" Teriak Len

"Iya, iya" Sahutku

"Jangan lari-larian begitu, jalannya licin, bahaya" Kata Len memperingatkan

"Len, kamu seperti nenek-nenek" Kataku usil

"Dan kamu seperti anak kecil" Balasnya

"Biarin, weekk" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Kulihat Len hanya tersenyum lembut

Kami berjalan agak jauh dari rumah, rencananya aku mau mengajak len jalan-jalan ke hutan, tapi len melarang, akhirnya kami hanya jalan-jalan di tadah lapang yang ada tak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami.

"Ayo Len, kamu lambat sekali" Teriakku pada Len yang tertinggal di belakang

"Larimu terlalu cepat tau!" Protes Len

"Maaf" Kataku. Tiba-tiba ide isengku pun muncul, aku membuat beberapa buah bola salju lalu aku mendekati Len, Setelah jarak kami cukup dekat

"Aww" Teriak Len, karena ku lempari bola salju

"Hahaha, kena kau Len" Kataku

"Sudah hentikan Rin" Kata Len

Akupun menghentikan lemparanku dan mendekati Len untuk minta maaf. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, kurasakan tubuhku mulai lemah, dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Kulihat Len, dia sedang merapikan pakaiannya, saat dia melihatku kurasakan tubuhku sudah terjatuh.

"Riiiinnn!" Aku mendengar Len berteriak

Len's P.O.V

"Hahaha, kena kau Len" Kata Rin, dia melempariku dengan bola-bola salju sebesar bola kasti

"Sudah hentikan Rin" Kataku, selain dingin bola-bola itu juga cukup menyakitkan.

Rin-pun menghentikan aktivitasnya itu, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memrapikan diriku. Saat sudah selesai, aku melihat ke arah Rin, dia terlihat pucat, dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh

"Riiiinnn!" Teriakku kaget. Aku segera berlari kearah Rin

"Hhh, Len" Panggilnya, nafasnya sesak

"Ada apa Rin?" Jawabku khawatir

"Maafkan aku" Katanya

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang" Kataku

"Bukan itu, maafkan aku karena membohongimu" Katanya lagi

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran

"Aku bohong dengan pura-pura sehat hari ini, dan membuat seolah aku yang sakit hanyalah sebuah mimpi" Jelas Rin. Aku hanya bisa terkejut, jadi Rin yang terlihat sehat sejak pagi ini hanya pura-pura.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Rin?" Tanyaku meminta kepastian darinya

"Agar kau mau menuruti permintaanku" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Melihat hal itu, aku jadi tak bisa menahan air mataku.

"Maaf Rin" Kataku lirih

"ada apa Len? Jangan menagis, ini bukan salahku" Kata Rin

"Tapi..." aku tak sanggup melajutkan kata-kataku

"Jangan Menagis Len, perlihatkan senyumanmu" Kata Rin. Aku langsung mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum padanya

"Ayo pulang, aku gendong" Ajakku. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa aku merasa kesedihan yang luar biasa melihatnya

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja ya Len" Pintanya, suaranya semakin melemah

"Baiklah" Sahutku

Aku menggendong Rin dibelakang, dan mulai berjalan pulang. Seperti permintaannya, aku berjalan perlahan. Entah kenapa dadaku merasa sesak. Aku merasa Rin akan pergi jauh dariku. Mataku mulai panas menahan tangisku.

"Hey Len?" Panggil Rin

"Ya?" Jawabku

"Maafkan keegoisanku ya" Katanya

"Tenang saja, aku gak marah kog, aku mengerti keinginanmu" Jawabku. Aku berusaha setegar mungkin

"Kau memang pria yang baik ya Len" Pujinya. _Ini tidak seperti Rin._ Batinku, _Apakah dia mengigau?_

"Len?" Panggilnya lagi

"Ada apa Rin?" Jawabku

"Jika aku meninggal, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanyanya. Aku terkejut. _Apa yang membuatmu mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu Rin? _Batinku

"Apa yang kamu katakan" Kataku

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!" Bentak Rin walaupun suaranya pelan

"Aku..." Aku bingung akan menjawab apa

"Maukah kau tetap hidup dan melihat dunia ini untukku?" Tanyanya. Dadaku semakin sakit mendengarnya

"Kau mengigau Rin" Kataku

"Jawab saja Len, maukah kau tetap hidup untukku?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja" Jawabku. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku, tapi aku berusaha menahannya mengingat permintaan Rin tadi

"Hey Len?" Sekali lagi dia memanggilku

"Ada apa?" Jawabku

"Len, maukah kau memelukku? Aku kedinginan" Tanya Rin. Pantas saja, Salju mulai turun

"Tentu saja" aku menurunkannya dibawah pohon, lalu memeluknya. Mata Rin terpejam, itu semakin membuatku khaawatir

"Rin?" Panggilku

"Ada apa Len?" Jawabnya

"Berjanjilah padaku" Kataku

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin

"Berjanjilah, kau akan bertahan sampai dirumah" Kataku. Mata Rin sedikit terbuka lalu diapun hanya tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Len?" Panggil Rin. Suaranya lebih lemah datipada yang tadi

"Ada apa?" Jawabku. Kurasa air mataku mulai mengalir lagi

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya" Kata Rin. Air mataku mengalir makin deras dan jatuh ke pipi Rin

"Ada apa Len? Kau menangis?" Kata Rin sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kiriku

"..." Aku tak menjawab

"Sudah kubilang kan tersenyumlah, jangan menangis" Lanjut Rin. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku

"Apa yang kamu katakan Rin? Aku tersenyum" Kataku. Tangan kiriku menyentuh tangan kanannya

" Len aku merasa sangat mengantuk" Kata Rin. Seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat dia mengatakan hal itu

"Tidak Rin, tetaplah bangun, bicaralah denganku" Kataku mulai panik. Rin hanya tersenyum

"Len... Sekali lagi.." Ucapnya patah-patah

"..."aku terdiam tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh pipiku

"Terima kasih..Aku menyayangimu" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba jatuh terkulai.

"Rin?" Panggilku

Normal's P.O.V

Disebuah tanah lapang terlihat seorang anak laki-laki. Dia sedang memeluk seorang gadis saling menangis.

"Rin?" Panggil Anak laki-laki yang bernama len itu. Tak ada respon dari si gadis

"Hey Rin?" Panggi Len lagi meskipun dia tau hal itu sia-sia

"Hey, Rin, Bangunlah ini tak lucu!" Kata Len sambil memegang tangan Rin. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir

"Rin! Bagunlah! Rin!"

"Rin, Bangunlah! Hey! Riiinnn!" Teriak Len. Tangan Rin jatuh terkulai. Len mendongak kemudian

"Haaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Teriak Len

"Riinn! Riiinnn!" Teriakkan Len terdengar semakin keras

"Bangunlah! Rin Bodoh!" Len mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya

"Bangunlah" Suara Len mulai melemah

"Rin..." Kata Len Lirih. Kepalanya menunduk, air matanya semakin melemah

Len mendekap Rin erat-erat, terdengar suara tangisnya yang tertahan. Salju yang turun semakin deras mulai menutupi tubuhnya, tapi tak terlihat Len akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Len hanya menunduk. Memeluk erat tubuh Rin, dan menangis.

Salju yang terus turun  
Jangan berhenti menutupi tubuh ini  
Biarkan ku membeku tuk pergi menyusulnya

Suara, jiwa, raga  
Hapus mereka hingga yang bisa tersisa…  
Hanya putih…

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Len's P.O.V

Aku berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Sekarang aku sudah tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dengan rumahku yang dulu. Kau tau Rin? Keesokan hari setalah hari itu, aku ditemukan oleh anak keluarga Hatsune dalam keadaan sekarat. Mereka membawa aku dan tubuhmu ke rumah sakit, aku sadar dua hari kemudian. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani pemakamanmu Rin, dan maaf aku hampir mengingkari janjiku. Janji bahwa aku akan terus hidup demi bagianmu juga.

Akhirnya keluarga Hatsune mengangkatku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Kau tau, mereka mempunyai anak gadis bernama Miku, dia 2 tahun lebih tua dari ku, dari kita. Dia cukup manis, bukan berarti aku menyukainya, aku hanya berterima kasih padanya, pada keluarga Hatsune.

Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan rumah lama kita, aku menemukan surat darimu. Terimakasih, setelah membaca surat darimu aku menjadi sadar, aku tidak hanya hidup untuk diriku sendiri, tapi juga untukmu, dan untuk orang lain. Sekarang aku akan menjalani hidup seperti yang kau mau Rin, Hidup yang Lebih berarti.

"Len-kun, sarapannya sudah siap" Teriak seseorang memanggilku. Itu suara Miku

"Ah iya" Jawabku. Sebelum aku keluar kamar, tanpa sengaja aku melihat foto yang ada di bangku kamarku. Setelah beberapa saat aku memutuskan untuk mendekat dan melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum saat melihat foto itu. Fotoku bersama dengan Rin. Tiba-tiba miku memanggilku lagi

"Len-kun" Panggil Miku yang entah kapan sudah didepan kamarku

"Aku datang" Jawabku sambil berjalan keluar

"Kamu ngapain sih di dalam?" Tanya gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau toska yang diikat twintail itu sambil berjalan mendahuluiku ke ruang makan

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarku, sekali lagi aku melihat kearah fotoku dan Rin.

"Terima kasih Rin, Selamat tinggal" Gumanku pelan, kemudian menutup pintu kamarku dan menyusul Miku.

OMAKE

Surat dari Rin

_From : Kagamine Rin_

_To : Kagamine Len_

_Hai Len, Jika kamu membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada. Len, apa kamu mengabulkan permintaanku sebelum aku pergi? apakah kamu menangis saat aku pergi?_

_Huh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku membohongimu dangan pura-pura sehat. Kau tau, aku sadar waktuku sudah tak lama lagi, dan aku tak mau pergi dalam keadaan tergeletak di kamar yang sempit ini dalam keadaan seolah aku tak berdaya. Paling tidak aku ingin pergi setelah aku bermain dan tertawa denganmu. Aku egois kan? Tapi aku harap kau mau memaafkan keegoisanku ini._

_Hei, jika aku pergi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ya. Kau tidak salah, Aku akan tetap mati walaupun kau tak membiarkan aku keluar dan bermain. Dan permintaan terakhirku, Len, tetaplah hidup. Bukan hanya demi aku, tapi demi orang lain juga. Buatlah hidupmu lebih berarti dan jangan berlarut-larut dangan kesedihanmu._

_Kau tau Len? Aku memang kakak yang payah, aku bahkan sudah mulai menagis. Maafkan kakakmu yang payah ini ya Len. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan. Sekali lagi maafkan keegoisanku ya Len._

_Arigatou, Sayounara._

_Rin_

END

Huh, capeknya. Saya emang sangat kesulitan kalo bikin "Ending", pengenya lanjut terus. *Digampar*. Ok Terimakasih udah baca, Bolehkah saya minta Review dari Minna?

Tolong jangan nge-flame ya, saya gak tahan panas *Dikeroyok*


End file.
